


The Waitor and the Monkey

by MissAnonWrites



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Doggy Style, Erotica, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Loving Sex, Naughtiness, Oral Sex, Shenanigans, Smut, Sweet, naughty ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAnonWrites/pseuds/MissAnonWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your lover finds you in a compromising position in the bedroom. He takes full advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waitor and the Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever (if you don’t count his appearance in Atom) Benedict C-inspired fic. I didn’t use his name in the fic so if you prefer it to be someone else, go for it ;)
> 
> If anyone’s wondering, these are the panties mentioned (http://www.coco-de-mer.com/products/coco-de-mer-silk-tie-side-knicker/)

Lord knows how I had absentmindedly found myself in this position. I was in our bedroom, sitting on the floor at the end of the bed, after taking a post-gym shower. The smell of his cooking downstairs was wafting through our bedroom door, making me feel even more hungry after my sweaty workout session.

Thus far, I’d put a clean set of underwear on, a loose grey tee, some denim shorts, and was about to pull on my snugly grey bobbly slipper-socks when my phone buzzed on the floor nearby.

**Good evening, Madam. Your first course, and your waiter, await you**

I chuckled to myself. Silly boy.

I knelt up against the bed, leaning my elbows onto the end of the mattress as I text him back my reply.

~~On my way. Can’t wait to to receive some Michelin star service~~

~~I love it when you text me for dinner :)~~

I huff. My texts are lame. Maybe I should just head down

"Well, well. What do we have here then…?"

Two large, warm palms squeeze my hips, pushing my crotch a little more forcefully against the bed. I squeak and topple over, dropping the phone onto the bed, my front landing with a slight bounce on the mattress.

I feel a sneaky hand smooth under the back of my shirt, moving along my spine until it comes to a rest between my shoulder blades, pressing lightly to hold me in place. My tee shirt rides up my body, bunching a little just under my breasts.

"This is a very interesting position," his voice is low and gravelly as he appraises me from behind. I’m not sure, but I think he’s on all fours behind me, his head hovering above or near my denim-clad derriere.

I turn my head to try and take a peek at him, looking down the side of my body. He’s at my left hip, teeth about to tug at the belt loop of my shorts, and he eyes me, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, madam?"

I try to shift under his hand, trying to reach down to stroke his hair, or his eyebrow, anything, but his hand pushes a little harder on my back, and I huff. His other hand rubs at my butt cheek through the fabric.

"It is very unfair that these little shorts get to be so close to your skin," he gently bites my butt cheek and I giggle.

I feel his hand slide between my crotch and the mattress, and I lift up a little to let his fingers move as he undoes the short buttons. I then feel the slight graze of his teeth against the small of my back before he’s tugging at the back of my shorts, easing them down until they are almost at my bent knees on the floor.

He goes quiet for a moment, and the hand between my shoulders trails down my spine, then across to my hip, his other hand resting on my other hip.

"This is very unfair indeed," he mutters, and I smile to myself. I’m wearing his favourite panties - dark magenta silk that that tie at the hips. I wiggle my botty a little.

"Oh madam, this does not bode well," he begins lapping at the bass of my spine with his tongue, and I push my hips down into the mattress as he holds me firmly. The tip of his tongue dips slightly under the edge of my panties, at the very start of my crack, and I claw at the bedsheets.

His mouth soon leaves my skin, the air creating a cooling sensation along his trail of wetness. I’m panting.

"Such a flimsy scrap of material keeping me from your soft skin…," he mumbles, running the tip of his nose along the fabric from my waist down to near my moistening entrance. I squirm, and moan his name.

His nose comes to a rest by my entrance.

"I can smell you," he rumbles against me, and it’s all I can do to not push my crotch into his face.

He softly bites the inside of my thigh, growling, then I feel the silk ties loosen at my hips. He slowly, almost too slowly, pulls down the back of my panties, exposing my butt. I can feel his breath above.

He lowers his lips and begins stroking them lightly up and down along one mound, breathing warmly. I whine and sniff in anticipation.

Then his tongue begins to join his lips in their journey, trailing along my skin down to where my butt meets the top of my thigh.

He tugs at the end of my panties, teasing them out from under me, the silky fabric sliding away completely and my hips rest back down on the bed.

My toes, resting on the floor either side of him, wriggle in excitement.

"These are exquisite," I hear him behind me, talking about the panties, I assume. His enunciation is perfect, the ‘t’ biting a little in the silence.

"But what shall I do with them?" I feel him trail the silkiness along the small of my back, tickling lightly. I wriggle.

A warm hand begins to trail down my arm, from my shoulder to my wrist, and then he carefully takes my hand and brings it round to the small of my back, holding it there.

"I wonder what the devil I could do with a long slip of soft fabric…," he brings my other hand to the small of my back, and I start grinning into the mattress.

He slips the material under both my hands, and starts to slowly, gently, pull the fabric into a loose tie, then stops.

"Oh but that would be terribly naughty, madam, would it not?" my heart thrashes as his voice is suddenly low at my ear, warm breath pulsing down my throat. I then start giggling, as I blush.

"Yes..," I mumble, my body starting to rock a little side to side bashfully.

Long fingers hook my hair around my ear, and his plump lips suckle at my earlobe. I groan.

"I think madam likes naughty, doesn’t she?" he whispers, and I feel like a small kid getting really, really excited. My body is twitching and I can’t stop grinning.

I feel the satin around my wrists pull a little more tighter. He then kisses my palms, and I moan his name.

"Naughty" <kiss> "sexy" <kiss> "little" <kiss> "imp" <kiss>

I feel his mouth move from my hands, a curl of hair brushes lightly over the top of one of my buttocks. A hand slightly pushes down on the small of my back, making my back arch a fraction, and my butt sticks up a little in the air. Another palm rests between my shoulder blades, holding me still.

His thighs are between mine, and he nudges my knees further apart with his sharply. I squeak in delight.

I gasp as his dexterous tongue slips inside of me without warning, my hips grinding into the mattress and my hands try to pull away from the tie. He coils the tip of his tongue this way and that, pushing up against different parts of me inside, and my crotch instinctively tries to press down against his mouth. He’s having none of it.

"Keep still, madam," he slides his hands down from my back so that they are palming at my butt cheeks, opening them to expose me more to him, then slides his tongue back inside me once more, this time deftly sliding it in and out in a gentle rhythm, coaxing me to come. He emits a low moan, the vibrations of his voice thrumming through me.

I tilt my head back a little, my chin resting on the bed, and gasp loudly.

His tongue then snakes its way up to probe at my clit, where he hums lightly, clearly enjoying himself. He dips a curious finger inside of me, and begins slowly pulsing it inside of me, in tandem with gentle sucks of my clit.

I feel my thighs begin to shake.

He adds a second finger, and begins moving them separately inside of me, almost tickling against my inner walls. I feel myself getting wetter and wetter over him.

He hums on my clit, and I scream, before his mouth leaves my tantalised flesh.

The round head of his penis soon replaces his lips, rocking gently over my clit while his fingers still play and flicker inside of me.

"Put… it in… me," I desperately grunt, my hands starting to really pull against the panties.

His hand rests at the top of my spine, smoothing round circles.

"No," he murmurs, and I huff, my hips arching to make better contact with his penis in the vague hope it may slip inside me.

"Please..," I garble, wanting to tear my hair out, yet being held captive by my panties.

His fingers curl out of me, and he begins sliding the full length of him in-between my legs, showing me how hard and long he is. I rock against him, my clit moving against his soft skin, hungrily searching out an orgasm.

I feel his body heat over my back - not touching, but close - and he laps his tongue at the base of my neck as he edges his penis inside of me. I scream unashamedly, unable to stop myself, and he groans deeply as he inches himself further and further inside of me, his flat tongue softly lapping at my neck.

"Please… oh god… I’m so close…," I begin moaning into the bed, and his breathing becomes ragged as he angles himself deeper inside me, pulsing into me.

I arch my back a little more so I can take him even more fully, and he reacts by growling, low and rumbly, into my ear, coming from deep in his torso.

It sends me over the edge.

He’s still growling while I come, a strong hand holding my hip as he slows.

As I come down he undoes my hands and I turn around, scooting up to lie on my back on the bed, all sensibilities gone. He crawls up and rests over me, purring in my ear.

"My beast," I giggle, petting his hair. He pulls back to look down at me, making a chimp-like ‘ooh’ sound, all innocence.

"My silly monkey, then," I smile.

He puckers his lips out, looking a little like a fish, and I kiss him softly with a giggle.

"Ooh ooh ah ah," he kneels up, his hands tugging at mine so I am sitting up with him. He shifts to straddle his legs around my waist, his thighs securely squeezing my hips, and pulls me into a close, warm hug, his head on my shoulder, nuzzling next to my cheek. We whisper our love to each other, kissing gently.

"Oh! Damn," I suddenly remember. "What happened to dinner?"

He gives me a sloppy grin. “Eating you doesn’t count as my five a day?”

I laugh loudly, and he bites his bottom lip as he giggles at his bad joke. Our eyes meet and I squeeze my hand in his, valuing him so fiercely. I love him.

"Would Madam prefer our house special?" his voice interrupts my reverie, as he puts on a slightly posher accent.

"And what is that?"

He looks very seriously at me, and crooks his arm as if he has a dishcloth draped on his forearm. “We have the spaghetti al re-heated, baked and dried in a traditional fan oven by yours truly, served with flat prosecco that has been expertly kept lukewarm.” He cocks an eyebrow, and tilts his head, waiting for my reply.

"Or perhaps Madam would like to try something a little more up market?" he drops his arm and leans forward, nuzzling in for a kiss.

"Hmm?" I murmur, wanting to kiss his handsome face off.

"Pizza delivery?" <kiss> "I’ll serve it to you in my tuxedo, if the lady prefers."

I curl my arms around his shoulders. “You are wonderful.”

"Probably," he grins boyishly, then helps me up as we go to find the menu.


End file.
